Twin Suns
by Verse Naberrie
Summary: Episode 4. Tantive. Galaxy in which Princess Leia has never existed, but that doesn't mean that Luke an Vader will have less troubles.
1. Chapter 1

**Twin Suns by Alex Verse Naberrie**

Story: Episode 4. Tantive. Galaxy in which Princess Leia has never existed, but that doesn't mean that Luke an Vader will have less troubles.

Warming: probably not correct grammar.

xxxxx

Nowdays, rebels were the main cause of Lord Darth Vader's irritation. Before, they seemed just like typical rioters, similar to slave traders, smugglers, even separatists or extinct Jedi knights. (Of course, last example was exceptional in some cases.) However all his past enemies had something what could make hunting much more satisfactory. They had at least some organ, which could be described as a brain.

Really, young head of house Organa should not have tried to beat him in military fight, but used typical for Alderaan's people weapon - politics.

Tantive was no a problem for tactical skill of Dark Lord and sooner than Sith wanted, he noticed familiar brown head among coming stormtroopers. Even captured, senator stood straight and proudly.

"Lord Vader, you have no right. I demand…"

"I have every right. Especially, when treason is committed."

Furious brown eyes of prisoner narrowed at him. Usually, Sith Lord could see in them hided anger or forced politeness. Presently, only one thing was visible on the surface - determination. If Vader had had any doubts earlier, they vanished instantly.

„I don't know what you are talking about." Organa spoke again. "I told before yours incompetent soldiers, and I see, I will have to repeat myself again, this IS an ambasador's ship with diplomatic mission to Alderaan. With all respect, my father can give more information, which should satisfy curiosity of any official."

"I doubt it." Sith noticed that senator wanted to add next argument, which in different situation (for example, having place in senate) could possibly free alderaanian from cell, but Lord quieted prisoner by rice of his hand. "You don't have to prove me anymore, that Imperial Academy did not make a good soldier from you. What's more - a spy."

There it was. A painful reminder. Something which for Darth Vader could be useful in future. Personally, Black Lord was surprised that Academy could have taken in somebody like that stubborn politician. Senator was short, looked weak (in Sith's eyes, white uniform of Organa made skin even paler than usual) and had no idea about military situations. From what Vader heard, basic mechanical knowledge was as hard for young alderaanian as civil law for him. In the end, all had been taken care by traitorous Bail Organa and probably his money.

"I have learned enough." was said after short pause.

"Have you?" asked skeptically Dark Lord. "Then, I recommend to stop this charade. I realized why you are here, I can describe it in one sentence: you are a rebel and my enemy. You will give me all known informations about Alliance, if not - you will see that I will be mostly displeased."

"I'm aware of it, but I'm not afraid." The answer came calmly.

Annoying brat. Living in huge palace surely made small royalty think that house Organa is the center of universe. Vader promised himself that before sunset, the rebel will curse the day in which was born. Not thinking anymore, Dark Lord grabbed prisoner by his neck.

"Tell me where is rebellion's base." said bringing senator's face closer to his mask.

"Never."

In response Dark Lord tightened his grip. Weakly Organa's hands came to loose Vader's enormous fist. Yes, that posture of alderaanian was far more pleasant to Sith's eyes.

"Have you changed your mind?" asked, letting traitor to take only one breath.

"...go to hell…"

Really, beside military strategy, Prince Lear Organa should have learned good manners.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry that it took a big part of time to update the story, darth real life is heartless.

BIG THANKS TO MY FRIEND FOR HELP WITH THE STORY!

XXX

Darth Vader's experience in interrogating prisoners was far more than great. He knew when to use all necessary things, and when minimal drop of pain could make people talk as ever, never forgetting that their bodies should survive to another round. There was no man who would not admit that Dark Lord of Sith was famous of cold patience and the leader of such an unpleasant way of getting information. Unlucky for Vader, a mere insult of young prince could destroy all well prepared processes and make Sith Lord forget basic rules of imperial interrogation.

Two men often and loudly quarrel with each other in Coruscant's senate. Lear was especially proud of himself when he won the argument. Only good learnt rules of the etiquette didn't allow prince just shout it on the whole throat (by the way, with a huge audience). Many times Vader found himself fantasying about strangling the young man. Boy was stupid, arrogant and should have shut his mouth when his life's inexperience was so clearly visible. But, it was something much more practical than a protocol, what stopped Sith Lord from killing young anarchist, or rather who. Emperor Palpatine's orders were very strict when it came to disposing government of any useful senator.

But not now.

With clear pleasure, he grabbed Organa by his neck, raised above the floor and made him hit cell's wall. Lear jerked but could do nothing. In the force, Sith saw that he totally destroyed at least one level of prince's stubbornness.

"I'm asking again, have you…" he stopped.

Organa was still dizzy, but his eyes wide open. One brown, the other - blue.

For a moment Vader was sure that his prisoner was an impostor. It was popular between highly nominated clerks and royalty to use a decoy in dangerous situations. In his past life Dark Lord had more than one occasion. He quickly checked men's irritating signature, partly asking himself why he hadn't noticed earlier that something was amiss. However the boy in front of him was the real alderaanian prince. So why those contact lenses?

"What's this?" Sith asked prince when he was sure that prisoner regained his conscious.

Organa didn't answer, not knowing about what Black Lord was talking about. In the meantime Vader made another discovery, he brushed some of senator's hair on the right. There close to skin was growing bright blond color.

_Few days in prison cell could do amazing things, _Vaderthought_._

Looking at Lear's eyes again, Vader noticed that prince understood at last what Sith meant. Senator blinked few times to calm himself down and slowly let Vader's fist go.

No, prince would have no say in the matter, but surely Black Lord with his crew would,.

Xxx

Before Dark Lord left Organa alone, he stayed with him for several minutes, just to remind who is in charge. He also ordered to bring water to cell and everything what was needed to remove all make-up. Vader hadn't planned Lear to hear it, but with the puzzlement, Sith noticed that the request brought more fear than their earlier conversation.

He doubted if young prince looked ugly without his mask, no worse than him anyway.

In his long carrier, Vader had never come to his prisoners, without preparation. The tragic end of the main chef was an excellent example for others to never ever do the mistake like that again.

While Sith Lord was mediating, his employees were checking and researching the archive for the tenth time. As he had thought, according to computer's dates, heir to Alderaan's throne had brown eye and hair, was adopted just after his bright. His real parents were unknown, orphan after clone war. The rest wasn't out of norm, but it didn't make Vader much pleased. There appeared another question - How much about his heritage knew prince Lear himself?

Anyway, currently the rebellion was his main priority. It was very possible that at the end of the day, after Vader will know everything what he wanted, Organa in his less vicious form, will reveal him much more.

xxxx

A/N:So do you know who is Lear?


End file.
